1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus converting two dimensional (2D) to three dimensional (3D) utilizing scene classification and face detection for depth map enhancement in 3D image or video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generating 3D content from stereo image pairs has become considerably important in the recent past 2D to 3D conversion techniques are alternatives to obtain 3D content from the existing 2D content either in the image/video format.
Existing 2D to 3D conversion techniques use only low level feature to generate depth map which leads to uncomfortable viewing experience and causes headache. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and/or apparatus for 2D to 3D conversion in images and/or video.